The White Wolf, Atlantis: The City from Skylord
by JadeAburame
Summary: With the Terrors taking her pack, wolf by wolf, Solar escapes into the wilderness to find an old home. With the help of three long long distance cousins; they uncover the long lost history of their race.
1. Chapter 1

**White Wolf**

**Terror**

** Light flickered across the hall through the torches. At the peak of **

**the stones, in faded, light, he was shaking with anger and horror. It **

**coursed through the thick tan fur of the king. His wife, his daughter, and **

**young son? Gone. Dead. The time for hiding was done.**

** The Avatar raised his large wings, before letting out a loud howl that **

**the rest of the pack returned. Some with their own anger, some with their **

**own pain, and some just following their king. **

** Trees past quickly, not able to see them. Muscles in the legs began **

**to hurt. Tears had started to blind the sight. The ground would soon begin **

**to be numb. Thaat wouldn't stop her, though. She would not stop. The pain **

**nor ground would not stop she tripped, she would simply use her wings **

**to catch herself and still continue to run.**

** She wasn't feeling just physical pain from her legs, but the pain of the **

**lose of her mother and brother. The guilt continued to course through her **

**veins. It was all her fault. She was weak, the eldest child of their king, week.**

** A screatching roar echoed around her. With pericing fear, she came to **

**a quick half. Her body frozen with fear from the one sound that caused fear **

**within werewolves. The one sound any pup grew to fear and know. The Terror **

**ha found her.**

** Solar quickly ducked under a tree to look up to find the flying beast. **

**She did not see it, but it's stench could be picked up. It was on the ground.**

** When had it saw her? There was none at the mountain side where**

**she could see the cave from. This was the first sign she had been followed.**

**Then why didn't the Terror go after one of the pack members, who were**

**completely defensless. Why take the chase?**

** These questions that ran through the white wolf's mind; was not **

**going to help her against the Terrors. She ducked low to the ground. Her**

**white wings wrapped around her, getting ready with her to run.**

** She couldn't help, but freeze when the thing came into her view.**

**Sickly green thin wings streatched out and back against it's back. Long **

**faced and long back eyed. Thin long arms and legs. Green and skelliton like**

**body with claws for hands and feet. Arms extended above the ground, nose**

**in the air, sniffing Solar out.**

** A Terror's only goal was the wolf and once they have you, they take you **

**to never be seen again. Solar made a promise, then, that she would not be a **

**victim to these creatures no longer. She may not hunt them down, but it was **

**the only revenge for them taking her brother.**

**Solar watched it's head go to the side and made a purring sound. This was**

**not capable of. They caused fear and nothing else. Not even when sseekng prey.**

** Solar watched a rabit run by the Terror's feet. It watched it go, blinking, **

**before growling. It's head now on the tree Solar was beside. From hunting, Solar **

**knew to stay still, to wait till the right timing. The Terror did not move and she **

**wonded itf it was was doing the same thing.**

** Time stood still as they started off. She started coming to her sense about **

**the creaturese. Her fur went up, as did her wings. The Terror did not move and her **

**thoughts were proven right. IT was waiting for her to run. So she put aside her **

**thoughts of what he was and charged.**

** Solar's huge paws kicked of the ground a her wings left her hover in the air. The **

**Terror's head titled up, showing no fear. Waiting, still her to to turn and run. Instead, **

**her claws dug deep into the skin and hazel lizuid poured on to her paws. She took her **

**jaw and jabbed her teeth into it's neck The Terror screamed and crumbled to the ground.**

** Solar remembered a few Terror's attacking the pack when her brother was in her **

**mother's stomach, the firsts time she ever saw one. Her mother was guarding Solar and **

**her father was guarding her mother.**

** The first Terror took a female wolf. This had caused bravery in the running around, **

**horrified horroified males. A Terror came down on a young one and a brown wolf tackled **

**it to the ground. It escaped and threw flew away. The third Terror took the male, who had **

**take down the second Terror.**

** The second Terror took circles around the pakc, screatching. Each screach had caused **

**wimpering and fear into the wolves. They had started running away from the nest and instead **

**of just running in circles.**

** Tacking advantage of a lone wolf on the run; it scooped her up and flew off. They were **

**gone and her father had to get the pack under control.**

** They had been lucky, even though her Terror had taken a victim. A Demon could have **

**came with them. They were th e Terror's master's and caused pain and death in their wake. **

**They didn't last long, though, They either died at the king's wraith, or run, off when the Terror's **

**had their victim.**

** Solar puled her muzzel off the Terror and jumped back, off of it. She spit the horrible **

**tasting liquid out of her mouth. She was lucky, though. Terror's are never taken down so easily. **

**A lone wolf could not take a Terror by surprise, fear was causing too much through their body. **

**Solar had the revenge paulsing through her. Also, she was the youngest wof to had come up **

**against a Terror, even for an Avatar.**

** Solar went to the grass to whipe off her paws as best as she could. It was sticky and **

**never ending. She was going to have to find water to get the rest of it off.**

** She was breathing heavy and her limbs were wobbly. Without her control, her body **

**reverted to her human form. Her white roab ellowed in the light breeze. She was discussed by **

**the sight of her hands and feel of her face.**

** She started stumbling away from the creature and followed the sound of running water. **

**She also realized it had been getting dark. She had been running almost twentey- four hours. **

**It had been twentey-four hours since she ran away from her pack...**

** The river appeared out of the trees. Solar let her body sink into the river. Her wings **

**moved against the water, pushing her up stream. The water felt famliar to Solar, it also felt **

**peaceful. Her limbs began to stop aching enough for her to pull herself out of the water.**

** She was standing itn front of a meadow now. It was large and the flowers drifted in **

**the light breeze. Above the trees, were the sight of the huge waterfall. Beyond were mountains. **

**The sight was very familiar to her as she recognized where she was.**

** Peace Grove. The one place the Terrors oculd not locate a wolf and the place where **

**animals sought no harm.**

** This was not the place Solar wanted to be. She didn't deserve to be here, but in the **

**outside, where danger could be lurking.**

** Solar's skin started to crawl. She hadn't realized what it was. It could have also been **

**the reason she took down the Terro so easily or why there was less fear. This made her a bit **

**worried about the next time she came across one.**

** She couldn't think of that now. The moon was calling to her. She could resist the **

**change is the wanted, but she was weak and the force of the change, the pain. Well she just **

**believed she deerved it.**

** The change was painful, it was one thing to change on your own, but when Selene the**

**moon goddess forced the change. Not all could change on you're own. Solar's father wasn't**

**going to have his oldest child not be able to change and so he taught her at a young age.**

** The moon came into view, over the mountain and a charge went through Solar, starting **

**with her stomach and spread to her toews and head. The moonlight lite the mewadow and the **

**flowers looked silver. The change began.**

** Every bone in Solar's body snapped violently. Muscles bent and twisted with the bones. **

**Her hair against her back, contecting to skin. Her face felt like it was beging to push out as **

**she went her hands and knees.**


	2. 2 Grandma Knows Best

**2: Grandma Knows Best**

** "There's the moon. Now let's go, Jacob," Joyclin ordered her brother.**

** "Just a little longer," Jacob begged, his silver eyes going out into**

**puppy dog eyes.**

** Jacob was six and the youngest out of the three. His light sandy-blond**

**hair was a mess as always. He was the more adventures and as the youngest,**

**his siblings were always getting the blame.**

** "So we can get in trouble again?" Jason's light brown eyes asked.**

** Jason's hair was more dark than his brothers. He didn't like telling the**

**boy no, however. The middle brother had just turned tweleve and has always**

**been the smart one.**

** Joyclin put the tree to a stop. "If we go any farther, we will be late for**

**supper again," Joyclin's blond hair fell over her shoulders. Jacob made for**

**another 'but', before his sister's bright blue eyes told him no. Joyclin was **

**the oldest and mosst mature. She is responsible enough to keep her brothers **

**out of trouble.**

** They all turned around, sighing. They really didn't want to go home.**

**Before the three took a step forward, a white shape went across their vision to **

**hear Jacob,, "what was that!" They went into silence, as nothing happened.**

**Not seeing anything, Joyclin put it out as nothing. "What are you talking**

**about?" She dismissed it with her hand and began to move foward.**

** Jacob jumped a head, looking and crouching at the ground, five**

**feet ahead. "Look at this."**

** The other two came forward to see six deep claws in the ground. Each **

** mark was a feet a part and three were seperate from the other. **

** "That wasn't there a minute ago," Jason noted.**

** Joyclin wanted to put it as a reasonable answer, but this was Jason**

**and he knew everything.**

** "Let's just go," Joyclin stepped over the claw marks and continued **

**down the road.**

** Solar's claws dug into the ground, keeping her in place in the bushes.**

**She was frozen in place behind the bushes. Solar had never heard a human's**

**voice before. She had heard the youngest's voice first, before she verted to a**

**stop, "What was that?"**

** There wasn't much to be said about the boy had found, before they **

**returned to walking along the path that had been made from the siblings**

**original journey.**

** The Peace Grove didn't get much human visitors, since it was found. A**

**young women had been found by the Greeks, when the Great Waterfall had**

**floaded. This was in the mid 300 bc, when Peace Grove had been just an**

**island. The woman had been eight months pregnant and when she came**

**to a few days later; they told her what had happened. The shock seemed**

**to have caused her to go into labor and the young woman named her baby**

**Alexander. **

** The queen, who had been devestated for the last two days from her**

**still born child, had came to visit her that afternoon and fell in love**

**with the baby. The woman, Alexandria had decided to tell the queen that**

**Alexander and herself were the last two surviving people of the city that had**

**been destroyed in the flood. The queen had saw no interest in this, since a**

**lot of small cities had been destroyed by a flood or volcano in the last year.**

**Alexandria had tried to explain more before the young mother had started**

**coughing none stop, before passing away from internal bleeding. The queen**

**had taken it upon herself to raise the child as her own, but also made**

**everyone believe it was her own.**

** That had been the story, the Moon People had known. A little over**

**a centuary, Peace Grove had become livable and a codedge was built.**

**That's all that's been allowed to be built; it was said that it was for the**

**owners to come visit, but the said owners were being kept secret, even**

**now. Ever since the codedge was built; people would come a fix it up and**

**then leave.**

** The three children came to a small clearing. There was the codedge and**

**on the porch, was an old women rocking on her rocking chair. Still hidden,**

**Solar follwoed the trio. **

** It ws the eldest child, who spoke first, "Grandma! I'm so sorry that we**

**are late."**

** The elder-human stood and came into the moonlight. Her long black hair,**

**looked silver as it flowed around her shoulders and down her back. Solar could**

**see the wisdom in her old grey eyes. She gave the children the wamest of**

**smiles.**

** "No worries, dear. You're mother bearly has the potatos done," grandma**

**had reasured the girl.**

** "But it's after dark," the young woman protested.**

** Grandma laughed, "the moon is barely out! The Moon People would**

**barely be turning tonight on this beautiful full moon night." Solar's skin**

**itched at the reminder of the moon, but her ears had gone back as she watched**

**the woman. No human new of the wolves true name; Moon People.**

** The older siblings' expression had turned from worry, to unseatling. The**

**youngest, still just looked so happy to see his grandmother. The sister gave**

**the next oldest child a poke with her elbo, seeming to have come out of the**

**uneasy state first. Blinking, the dark brown haired boy said, "That won't matter**

**to father."**

** "I'll talk to him," grandma waved it off and ussured them into the house.**

**The youngest made sure he got a hug from grandma, before following his **

**brother and sister. The grandmother watched them go inside, her expression**

**filled with love. Once they were inside, the old woman turned to the bushes **

**where Solar was watching. "You may come out now," Solar went completely**

**still at the old woman's voice. "I mean you no harm."**

** Deciding she wasn't afraid of the woman and she didn't have anymore**

**to lose; Solar crept from the bushes, keeping her wings against her back and**

**head held high.**

** There wasn't any history about human and werewolves. There has only **

**been four, that hasn't lead to violence. In the middle ages, when**

**things went bad and humans believed in witches, a lone Moon Wolf who hated**

**human, came into a village. He had met a mad man named Peter and they**

**had done horrid things to villagers and even some pack members from a pack**

**who had traveled near by. When Peter was caught, the wolf ran and was **

**forced to stay in a pack and watched by an Avatar. The humans had name the**

**Moon People werewolves and once in a great while, a Moon Wolf would slip up **

**and killed by a human. The Moon People have learned from those times.**

** Solar, now stood a foot from the woden steps. Humans had very few**

**people who understood the way of life. "My name is Izabella Silvertong. My son**

**moved his family and I here. I told him that I want to die in my ancestors home,**

**with the feel of the trees." Solar's ears went back again and her head tilted to the**

**right slightly, at the womans words. The words made Solar considered this woman **

**decendent of Alexandria. "I don't know you're stories about my the lands**

**ancestors, young wolf." **

** The lady paused, deep in thought and sighed. "My son isn't much for the **

**country life, but I am his mother and he will listen to me, no matter how long our **

**arguments go onto." Solar nodded to let the woman know she being heard, **

**which made the old woman continue. "My granddaughter, Joyclin, you saw her**

**out here. She is her father's daughter. Jason on the other hand, is quiet and**

**has a brilliant mind. He keeps to himself, nose in those books. My youngest**

**grandson, is young and innocent. Jacob is his name, after his grandfather**

**and he has the sweatest heart that I've ever seen."**

** Grandma chuckled at the memory and Solar sat down. "Oh, look at you,**

**listening to an old womans rambles. You are a smart one, aren't you?" Izabella**

**seemed to be studying Solar with shadow grey eyes from the moonlight. Then**

**the grey seemed to fill in the rest of the eyes and glow slightly. Solar jumped**

**back from shock. That gift is said only been known to happen to an Avatar**

**who is chosen from Selene as a true lead, like her late grandfather.**

** "Dear me," Izabella's hand went to her heart, as if she had been**

**startled as well. "I never thought I'd live to see one of you," A few tear drops**

**had spilled from the old lady's eyes. The tears made Solar feel ashamed and**

**with an uncontrolable earge to make the woman feel better. The wolf started **

**to walk up to the steps without even realizing it. "Oh no," Izabella waved one**

**hand and took out a hankerchif with the other. Solar blinked, dazed, like**

**she had just woken up. "Don't worry about me, young wolf." The woman**

**dabbed her eyes.**

** "Mother!" Solar lept behind her, into the shadows of the trees from**

**shock.**

** Grandma stood. "If you're here, then I must ask you to watch over**

**my grandchildren," grandma whispered to Solar, before to the door.**

**Please consider it." Izabella took in a deep breath and then spoke in her**

**normal voice, "I'm coming, Henery."**

** A man appeared in the doorway, but Soalr couldn't see him.**

**"Mother, what do you mean that the children returning after dark is okay...?"**


End file.
